


A Romance to Die For

by fabricsofteners



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBT+, Love, Murder, They're gay Carol what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: If murder is what it takes to get a date, so be it.





	A Romance to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for my creative writing club, but I'm just... so proud, I wanted to share.

Blood dripped down my fingertips, the soft 'drip' of it against my fingers almost enchanting. My breaths are labored as I slowly sink to my knees, my grin never falling. I push my hair from my face, watching blood smear into it as I do. 

My victim, Micheal was his name, lays in a pool of blood, his eyes shut in a way that could almost be peaceful, ignoring the open stab wound in his chest. I always shut their eyes. 

She'll be here soon, I hope. 

I hear a poof followed by brisk footsteps. I turn my head, my grin only growing when I see the hooded figure approaching me. 

I pull myself to my feet, taking in the grin peaking out at me from the shadow casted by the hood and bangs as she shakes her head at me. 

"Good evening, my love," her voice is soft, holding out her arms for a hug. I accept without a second thought, seeing blood smear onto her cloak from my hands. 

She lowers her hood, her hair puffing out in spikes immediatly, red glow of her eyes casting a soft light on the scene around us. 

She places her hands on either side of my face, holding our foreheads together, even more brieftly our lips. 

"The same to you, dear," I speak quietly, taking a step back from her. 

She looks around, sighing, "Must you always make such a mess?" 

I giggle, bouncing on the balls of my feet, "It's more fun this way!" 

She rolls her eyes, holding out an empty hand, "You do know this makes my job more difficult, correct?" 

"Is it really my fault you gave me the knife?" I hold out the knife I had previously rested in my pocket, resting it in her open palm.

"I suppose not," she reaches around to her side, taking in her free hand her small panda plush. I smile at the ridiculousness of this bit of her 'job.' From both her panda and knife, a red glow shines, and her scythe takes their place. Of course, her own version of the knife would work just as well, but I had mine on me. 

She walks to his body, raising the scythe, turning to me, "His name?" 

"Micheal." 

"Goodbye, Micheal," she slices the air, and a bright white glow raises, seemingly from his mouth, entering the tip of her scythe, which then re-seperates into knife and plush. His blood vanishes from us both as she hands me my knife, I replace it in my bag before looking up again. 

I grin at her, fluffing my now bloodless hair. 

"So, now movies and cuddles at my place?" I ask, tilting my head at Grim, who sighs. 

"Well, I am not exactly in a possession of a 'place,' so my own would not work." 

"You know what I mean, Grim!" I sigh dramatically, though it fades out when she begins to laugh. I fall completely silent, taking in the beautiful sound. 

She kisses my forehead, holding her lips there for a moment before speaking, "Yes, Lauren, movies and cuddles at your home." 

"Good!" I chirp, taking her hand in my own, "Because I am not ready to say goodbye to you." 

Her fingers intertwined with my own as she nods, "Nor am I, my love. Nor am I." 

And we walked, leaving Micheal to be discovered in the morning, and another to take his place in a week or so, when I start to miss Grim again. 

Truly, murder is the best way to land a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Laureeeeen that kills people!!


End file.
